Angel With The Scabbed Wings
by ramirez21
Summary: Diese Story ist fast komplett aus Yuriys Talas Perspektive geschrieben.Sie handelt von seinem Ausbruch aus der Abtei und behandelt vorwiegend seine Gefühle und die Umstände, die ihm zu schaffen machen.Freue mich über Kommentare!
1. Chapter 1

Nach langem poste ich hier mal wieder eine FF von mir.

Diesmal jedoch nicht von LotR, sondern Beyblade.

Disclaimer: NICHTS gehört mir, weder Orte, noch Personen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit - aber Kritik und Lob ist doch eh mehr wert als Geld ;P

Würde mich über Kommentare freuen!

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem Prolog!

1. Black Winter Day

Ein unerträglicher Schmerz durchzuckt meinen Kopf, als mir Boris mit seinen Stahlkappenstiefeln einen Tritt gegen die rechte Schläfe verpasst. Ich spüre, wie die Haut aufplatzt und helles Blut aus der Wunde quillt. Traumatisiert beobachte ich die zähe Flüssigkeit, wie sie von meiner Stirn tropft und den Schnee unter mir langsam rot färbt – ich brauche etwas, an dem ich festhalten kann. In meinem Kopf dreht sich eh schon alles. Ich muss mich auf etwas konzentrieren, um nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.  
Mein ganzer Körper besteht nur noch aus Schmerz, aber Boris denkt wohl gar nicht daran, aufzuhören. Immer weiter tritt er auf mich ein, während ich wehrlos und mich windend vor ihm am Boden liege. Ich stöhne gequält auf, als der nächste Tritt meine Rippen trifft und mir durch ein knackendes Geräusch signalisiert wird, dass wahrscheinlich auch etwas gebrochen ist.  
„Aufhören…", wimmere ich und krümme mich nach einem Tritt in den Magen zusammen.  
„Ich soll aufhören?!", brüllt Boris mich an und verpasst mir gleich noch ein paar Tritte. Mir rinnt bereits ein dünner Blutfaden aus dem Mundwinkel und ich weiß, ich halte nicht mehr lange durch.  
„Du wirst bekommen, was du verdient hast, du dreckiger Köter! …", brüllt Boris weiter, doch ich bekomme gar nicht mehr alles mit. Die Schmerzen sind zu groß und drohen, mich zu verschlingen. Da kommt die erlösende Dunkelheit gerade recht, die mich gnädig umschließt und mir die Schmerzen wenigstens für kurze Zeit nimmt.

Als ich wieder erwache, liege ich allein im Schnee. Es ist bereits dunkel. Niemand ist mehr da – kein Boris, der grundlos auf mich eintritt. Aber dafür kommen die Schmerzen wieder.  
Wenn ich hier liegen bleibe, so bin sich mir sicher, werde ich sterben. Oder es kommt jemand, der mich zurück in die Abtei bringt. Nein! – Alles, nur das nicht… Keine weiteren Experimente, keine weiteren Vergewaltigungen und Schmerzen…  
Doch einfach sterben, das will ich nicht – es wäre schwach, feige und unwürdig für einen stolzen Russen wie mich, der schon so viele Jahre in dieser Hölle ausgehalten hat. Außerdem ist das Letzte, das ich will, hier auf dem Abteigelände zu sterben.  
Also schiebe ich mich, all meine verbliebene Kraft sammelnd, durch den Schnee zu einer verdeckten Lücke in der Mauer, die das Abteigelände einfasst. Vor einigen Jahren habe ich es gefunden und mein kleines Geheimnis seither gut gewahrt. Es ist uns Schülern der Balkov-Abtei strengstens verboten, das Gelände zu verlassen. Wir alle sind Gefangene, Sklaven der Biovolt. Schon viele haben versucht, zu fliehen – sie alle wurden getötet.  
Was werden sie mit mir machen, wenn sie meine Flucht bemerken? Werden sie mich suchen und ganz umbringen, wenn sie mich finden?  
Doch um mir darüber Gedanken zu machen, habe ich nun keine Zeit – und auch keine Kraft. Viel wichtiger ist es, erstmal hier rauszukommen – auch wenn es mir nicht ganz leicht fällt:  
Etwas hält mich zurück – oder besser gesagt, jemand…  
„Es tut mir Leid… Aber es muss sein!", flüstere ich mit erstickter Stimme zu mir selbst – du, für den diese Worte eigentlich bestimmt sind, bist nicht da…  
Endlich habe ich es geschafft, mich mit größter Mühe und Anstrengung durch das enge Loch zu zwängen, was meinen Verletzungen auch nicht gerade gut getan hat.  
Das Atmen fällt mir schwer, als ich auf dem Gehsteig vor der Mauer liege, und ich drehe mich schwerfällig auf den Rücken – noch einmal möchte ich die Sterne sehen, die mir auch in den vergangenen Jahren immer Trost gespendet haben, bevor ich sterben muss. Dann schließe ich die Augen und denke ein letztes Mal an dich, bevor die ersehnte Dunkelheit mich umfängt und mir die unerträglichen Schmerzen nimmt…


	2. Chapter 2

jSo, hier mal das zweite Kap.  
Würde mich echt tierisch über Kommis freuen...

Aber viel Spaß mit dem Kap! GEht auch bald weiter, wenn ihr mich richtig anspornt!

2. Rescue Me

„Ahhh"  
Entsetzt fahre ich aus meiner liegenden Position – da hat jemand geschrieen. War das mein Schrei? Es hörte sich so fern an.  
Ich sitze kerzengerade im Bett… Moment – Bett? Bin ich nicht gerade auf dem Bürgersteig gestorben? Heißt das etwa, ich bin nicht tot?  
Nein, offensichtlich nicht. Wahrscheinlich von dem schrecklichen Schrei, der wohl wirklich aus meiner Kehle gekommen ist, aufmerksam geworden, stürzt eine junge Frau im weißen Kittel auf mich zu. Sie lächelt mich freundlich an – wer ist sie?  
Plötzlich stehen neben ihr zwei breitschultrige Männer, ebenfalls in weiß. Sie kommen auf mich zu. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starre ich die Männer an – sie packen mich an beiden Armen und drücken mich auf das Bett. Nein… Nicht schon wieder…  
Ich will schreien, doch kein Ton verlässt meine Kehle. Panisch und Hilfe suchend blicke ich auf die junge Frau – sie lächelt noch immer…  
„Ganz ruhig, mein Junge. Es ist alles gut"  
Was redet sie da? Nichts ist gut! Ich bin wieder in der Abtei. Sie haben mich nicht getötet – aber dafür macht die Biovolt mit ihren grausamen Experimenten weiter…  
Nein, nicht noch einmal. Ich will das nicht schon wieder durchmachen! Das könnt ihr nicht mit mir machen, lasst mich los!  
Wild schlage ich um mich, doch der stechende Schmerz in meiner Brust lässt mich innehalten. Keuchend fasse ich an die schmerzende Stelle – ein dicker Verband ist angebracht.  
Die Männer sind ein Stück zurückgetreten. Anscheinend haben sie bemerkt, dass ich Angst vor ihnen habe. Aber, ging das den Helfern der Forscher in der Abtei nicht immer ziemlich am Arsch vorbei, ob jemand Angst hatte? Die haben doch immer noch fester zugepackt und zugeschlagen, wenn man sich gewehrt hat…  
Zu weiteren Überlegungen komme ich nicht. Die Frau sticht mir plötzlich eine Spritze in den Arm. Sie lächelt immer noch. Und wieder sagt sie, dass alles gut ist und ich keine Angst zu haben brauche. Meint sie das tatsächlich ernst, soll ich ihr trauen? Ihre Stimme dringt nur langsam an mein Ohr – in der Spritze war sicher ein betäubendes Mittel. Was tut sie da? Sie streichelt mir sanft über den Kopf. Das haben sie bei Biovolt nie gemacht…  
Langsam beruhige ich mich wirklich. Diese Menschen wollen mir offenbar doch nichts tun. Bin ich etwa doch nicht wieder in den Fängen der Biovolt? Aber wer sind diese Leute?  
Nun erst nehme ich mir Zeit, meine Umgebung etwas genauer zu betrachten. Ich befinde mich in einem weißen, sterilen Raum, die Vorhänge sind zugezogen und von den Maschinen neben meinem Bett sind monotone Piepgeräusche in regelmäßigen Abständen zu hören.  
Gerade will ich die nette Frau fragen, wo ich bin. Doch da öffnet sich die Tür und ein älterer, rundlicher Mann mit Anzug und Melone betritt den Raum.  
„Mr Dickinson?!", entfährt es mir vor Überraschung. Was wird hier überhaupt gespielt? Was will bitteschön der Vorsitzende der BBA von mir?

Wow, ich bin sichtlich gerührt, nachdem mir Mr Dickinson alles erzählt hat. So viel Mitgefühl habe ich nicht erwartet – schon gar nicht von jemandem, dem ich mit meinem Team das Leben schwer gemacht habe.  
Aber es ist so, wie es ist: Ein ziemlich hohes Tier von der BBA ist wohl zufällig in Moskau an der Balkov-Abtei vorbeigefahren und hat einen dem Tode nahen Jungen entdeckt – mich. Dann haben er und seine Mitarbeiter mich in ihren gut ausgestatteten Lieferwagen verfrachtet und ins nächste BBA-Center mit Krankenhaus gebracht. Und jetzt bin ich hier. Meine Verletzungen sind versorgt worden und wie ich merke schon gut geheilt, da ich anscheinend fast eine ganze Woche im Koma gelegen habe.  
In dieser Woche ist natürlich viel passiert. Die Biovolt hat sofort eine Suchaktion gestartet – schließlich war ihr bester Spieler (oder besser ihr Lieblingsspielzeug) spurlos verschwunden. Und aus zuverlässigen Quellen weiß man, hat Mr Dickinson gerade erzählt, dass Boris Balkov von seinem Vorgesetzten einen ziemlichen Anschiss bekommen hat. Er ist ja eigentlich derjenige, der die Schuld an dem Ganzen trägt. Ha ha, da schleicht sich gleich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen in mein Gesicht– oh, wie mich das freut. „Tala, sie suchen dich überall. Du wirst nirgendwo sicher sein!", konfrontiert mich Mr Dickinson mit den Tatsachen. Hey, das weiß ich selbst wohl mindestens genauso gut. Würden sie mich finden, würde ich mir nichts sehnlicher wünschen, als tatsächlich gestorben zu sein, als ich noch ‚Gelegenheit' dazu hatte. Aber ich will mir lieber nicht ausmalen, was dann mit mir passieren würde. Doch zum Glück lässt mich der nette Herr auch nicht weiter darüber nachdenken: „Ich habe schon alles in die Wege geleitet"  
Mr Dickinson hat mir den Plan ganz ausführlich erläutert: Sobald es mir wieder besser geht, muss ich erstmal untertauchen. Die BBA hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich einen Freiflug mit einem Security-Helikopter bekomme, der mich in den Norden Russlands bringen soll. „Du wirst vorübergehend bei Kai und seinem Team unterkommen – schließlich ist er zu meinem Bedauern wohl der einzige, den du entfernt kennst…", meint Mr Dickinson plötzlich betroffen.  
WAS? Das ist wohl nicht sein Ernst! Der will mich doch nicht tatsächlich zu DEM Kai schicken?! Ich bin ja wirklich froh darüber und dankbar, dass die BBA so viel für mich tut – aber müssen die mich ausgerechnet zu IHM schicken?  
Na gut, kann mal wohl nix machen – ich muss mich eben damit abfinden…

So, nun ist es soweit. Keine Woche ist vergangen und meine Verletzungen sind so gut wie ausgeheilt. Jetzt stehe ich hier auf dem Dach des Polizeipräsidiums in Moskau und warte auf den Helikopter. Irgendwie komme ich mir ja dumm vor in den Klamotten, in die mich dieser (mindestens) bisexuelle Hobby-Stylist gesteckt hat. Also, über seinen Geschmack lässt sich streiten, aber er hat ja selbst gesagt, dass ihm das nicht unbedingt gefällt. Aber es müsse sein – möglichst auffällig, dass es gleich wieder absolut unauffällig ist. Ich meine, wer käme schon auf die Idee, Tala Ivanov unter schwarzen Haaren, tonnenweiße schwarzer Schminke und einem langen, ledernen Grufti-Mantel zu suchen? Ja, dieser Typ hat mich zu einem waschechten Grufti gemacht. Und ich muss sagen, er hat ganze Arbeit geleistet: Wenn ich in den Spiegel sehe, erkenne ich mich selbst kaum wieder!  
Zum Glück hat man mir auch noch eine schwarze Wollmütze aufgesetzt – so kann der beim Landen des Hubschraubers, der gerade eben eingetroffen ist, entstehende Wind die schwarze Perücke nicht wegreißen.  
Noch bevor das Fluggerät auf dem Beton aufsetzt, springt jemand heraus und läuft geduckt auf mich zu. Es ist ein Mann mittleren Alters und nach seinem Aussehen nach zu urteilen ist er Usbeke.  
„Sasha Glencoe?", fragt der Mann mit starkem Akzent – also ist er tatsächlich Usbeke, wie wohl auch der Rest der Mannschaft im Helikopter.  
Ich gebe ihm mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass er den Richtigen meint. Ja, toller Deckname, nicht? Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer auf diesen Namen gekommen ist, aber mir ist das eigentlich egal. Sasha gefällt mir, den Nachnamen brauch ich sowieso nicht so oft – hoffe ich zumindest.  
Der Mann winkt mich zu sich und ich folge ihm zu dem Hubschrauber, der nun gelandet ist und mit laufendem Rotor auf uns wartet.  
An Bord begrüßt mich die ganze Crew und weißt mich freundlich ein, was ich auf dem langen Flug zu tun habe. Es ist nicht viel, ich muss einfach sitzen bleiben und über das Headset, das mit gerade aufgesetzt wird, mit der Mannschaft in Verbindung bleiben.

Lang dauert der Flug – bis jetzt sind es schon fast zehn Stunden. Viel zu viel Zeit, in der man über sinnlose Sachen nachdenken kann, und ich habe noch nicht mal ein Auge zugetan – als ob ich in einem Helikopter schlafen könnte…  
In der letzten Woche habe ich nicht so viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt. Es ist immer jemand da gewesen, mit dem ich reden hab müssen. Sie haben mich ausgefragt über die Zustände in der Abtei und was genau hinter dem Synonym Biovolt steckt. Die haben ja gar nichts gewusst! Aber das habe ich mir ja gedacht – die Biovolt hat immer schon großen Wert darauf gelegt, dass nichts von den Vermächtnissen in ihren Kreisen nach draußen sickert und irgendwie an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt.  
Aber das ist es nicht, was meine Gedanken beschäftigt. Wie schon in den Nächten, die ich allein in dem Krankenzimmer verbracht habe, bist du es, der mein ganzes Denken beherrscht. Ich gebe es nicht gerne zu, obwohl ich selber weiß, dass es die erschreckende Wahrheit ist: Ich vermisse dich – und wie! Wenn ich nicht gerade von irgendwelchen Leuten und ihrer unstillbaren Wissbegierigkeit in Anspruch genommen werde, kann ich an nichts anderes denken als an dich.  
Was du wohl gerade machst? Ist Boris auch auf dich und den Rest des Teams sauer? Ich hoffe nicht. Ich würde mir nie verzeihen, wenn er dir wegen mir was antut! Diesem Schwein traue ich jedoch alles zu – ich habe dir nie alles erzählt. Wahrscheinlich wolltest du es ja auch gar nicht wissen.  
Ich hasse dieses Thema. Aber so sehr ich mich auch anstrenge, meine Gedanken kommen immer wieder darauf zurück:  
An den späten Abenden, an denen du an meinem Bett gesessen und meine Wunden versorgt hast, nachdem ich aus Boris' Büro zurückgekehrt bin. Du hast nie viel Gefühl gezeigt und ich weiß, dass es für dich sicher nur eine lästige Pflicht gewesen ist, dich um meine Wunden zu kümmern. So schwer es auch ist es einzugestehen – aber ich bezweifle, dass deine Gefühle für mich über die der Kameradschaft hinausgehen. Oder ist es nicht einmal das? Vielleicht hasst du mich ja? Ich war dir immer übergeordnet, immer hast du meinen Befehlen gehorchen müssen. Du hast es getan – weil du gewusst hast, dass sie von ganz oben kommen, von Boris?  
Ich… Oh, ist denn tatsächlich schon so viel Zeit vergangen? Ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass Denken so viel Zeit in Anspruch nimmt…  
Aber das muss es wohl, denn der Pilot hat mich gerade aus meinen Gedanken gerissen – für das ich ihm eigentlich dankbar bin. Es sind ja auch wirklich deprimierende Gedanken.  
Nur noch wenige Minuten also, bis wir landen. Kai ist sicher schon informiert. Ob es ihm wohl genauso auf den Sack geht, mich nun für längere Zeit am Hals haben zu müssen? Wahrscheinlich – wir sind ja schließlich erbitterte Feinde, seit er aus der Abtei abgehauen ist. Ein Wunder eigentlich. Er hat es geschafft zu fliehen und die Biovolt von sich fernzuhalten, obwohl er Voltaires Enkel ist und es auch nicht einmal der Mühe wert findet, sich zu tarnen. Sicher wird er von der BBA geschützt, so wie ich jetzt. Aber er ist auch viel zu berühmt, als dass sich die Biovolt so einfach an ihn rantrauen würde.


End file.
